Kanony Oświecenia
Tajemnicze Kanony Oświecenia to pismo, które stanowi podstawę niemal całego Imperium Nexusa. Opowiadają wiele rozmaitych rzeczy, o obaleniu złowrogich Bogów, o "wyzwoleniu" Pustki oraz o historii Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej, powstałej z niej Imperium oraz bohaterstwie wodza rewolucji, który stał się monarchą - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Wszystkie strony Zimnej Wojny trzymają co najmniej jeden egzemplarz u siebie, a to za sprawą wdrażanego podczas Wojny Miliona tak zwanego Pax Nexus. Wiele z ksiąg zniszczono, inne zaś postanowiono zatrzymać jako zdobycze, by następnie wystawić je w muzeach jako eksponaty. Niektórzy zachowali je również jako zdobycze wojenne. Z megafonów czy innych urządzeń do głośnego mówienia podczas defilad, parad wojskowych lub wydarzeń w ramach świąt Kanony Oświecenia są recytowane niczym święte pismo. Junkrzy recytują zapamiętane na pamięć zdania z tego tekstu kultury, by zasiać grozę w szeregach wroga, idąc wiernie na rozkaz i niosąc oświecenie nieprzerwanie. Jeśli ktoś zginie nie przestają recytować, albowiem jest to ich swego rodzaju okrzyk bojowy. W ramach podbudowy morale wśród Armii Imperialnej wybrane fragmenty Kanonów są recytowane, aby zagrzać braci i siostry w boju do walki, natomiast Zakonnicy często recytują je niczym zaklęcia ochronne. Historia Kanony Oświecenia stały się podstawą Imperium. Ponoć zostały spisane przez samego Arcturusa, jego poźniejszą żonę Ka-Cthirię, najbliższych przyjaciół oraz mentorów i uczniów. Ich spisanie nastąpiło, jak wynika z pierwszej rozmowy Przemka0980 z Taurysem Technetem, jeszcze przed powstaniem wszechświata wyspy Kraj. Pierwszy raz weszły do użytku po upadku Bogów i zniszczeniu Panteonu Nexusa. Dwanaście ksiąg zawierało historię obalenia chciwych bytów z Mrocznej Wieży, narodziny Imperium, genezę nazwania go Mrocznym, zmianę w wyniku wyzwolenia kolejnych kultur oraz zasadę działania Oświecenia. Wersetami z tego księgozbioru wielokrotnie pokrywano pancerze wspomagane, karabiny laserowe, tarcze energetyczne, łuki energetyczne, działa Tesli czy nawet całe czołgi i śmigłowce desantowe. To jest obecne również w sprzęcie używanym przez nie-imperialnych. Używanie tych maszyn za zgodą Imperium w jakiś anormalny sposób wprawia żołnierzy w nadludzką odwagę, inteligencję i wiele innych tego typu rzeczy, ale skierowanie Oświecenia przeciwko Oświeconym bez zgody imperialnej machiny wojennej kończy się lekką utratą zmysłów, krwawym szałem i przejściem w tajemniczy trans. Księgi Istnieje trzynaście Ksiąg, czyli tomów poświęconych tematyce Oświecenia. Pierwsze trzy to Księgi Historii Wyzwolenia, dwie następne to Księgi Bliźniacze, zaś szósta tak jak dwunasta Księgą Zrozumienia. Księgi siódma do dziewiątej to Księgi Zrozumienia Oświecenia, a trzy - Księgi Triumfu Oświecenia. Istnieje też ostatnia z ksiąg. Tak zwana Księga Zaginionych Praw jest trzynasta w kolejności. Była spisana wiele wieków po ukończeniu wszystkich dwunastu i definitywnie zmieniła ruch w taki, jaki śmiertelnicy znają teraz. Pierwsza Księga Pierwsza znana jest jako Księga Historii Rewolucji. Opowiada ona początki wieloświata, przejęcie władzy przez Panteon, plugawą działalność Bogów, dojście Arcturusa Lwowskiego jako Bezimiennego do rangi Arcywybrańca oraz zwrócenie się przeciw panom w chwili obiecanego dostąpienia do bycia jednym z nich i uwolnienia wszystkich od szkodliwego wpływu samozwańczych panów Nexusa, zajmując Mroczną Wieżę. Księga zawiera wiele dziejów z wczesnego życia monarchy oraz sekrety dojścia Bogów do władzy i Wybrańców, jacy stali się Arcywybrańcami oraz tych, jacy stali się Bogami. Wpajanymi w ramach tego wartościami są odwaga, prawda, cierpliwość, spryt i retoryka. Pierwsza Księga sprowadza się do jednego stwierdzenia: nie ma nad śmiertelnikami żadnej siły wyższej. To śmiertelnicy są panami swojego życia i śmierci i to oni decydują, jak wykorzystają swoje moce. Druga Druga Księga to tak zwana Księga Wyniesienia. Opowiada o skutkach Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej, dalszych losach Komitetu Rewolucyjnego, przekształcenia się w Imperium Nexusa oraz zmianę pod wpływem kolejnych kultur, które dołączały. Opowiada jak powstało Oświecenie oraz że światło nie oznacza wcale dobra, a mrok - zła. Pokazuje też jak Imperium Oświecenia stało się w mniemaniu ignorantów, separatystów i anarchistów Mrocznym Imperium oraz nakreśla serię wojen, które stały się Krucjatami - wojnami o być albo nie być Imperium z danym wrogiem. Opowiada też historię powstania Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej, Zakonów oraz organizacji badających i nadzorujących badania w tym Sabatów (kolegiów magicznych) i Inkwizycji (magopolicji). Wartości, jakie są wpajane w jej ramach to kontrola, władza, odpowiedzialność, honor i szacunek. Księga Wyniesienia pokazuje jak osiągnąć Oświecenie - poprzez kształtowanie ducha, samokontrolę, dbanie o honor, skupienie oraz szacunek do wszystkiego co otacza ascendenta. Pokazuje również klucze do otwarcia się na nią - kontrolę nad magią, inżynieryjny punkt widzenia naznaczony zaawansowaną technologią oraz wiara we własne możliwości zamiast zabobonów zwanych religiami. Trzecia Księga Trzecia, inaczej nazywana Księgą Prawdy, to zbiór historii ukazujących jak w wielu wypadkach mieszkańcy wieloświata uczynili dobro wykorzystując mroczne zaklęcia oraz jak w imieniu światłości mordowali tak zwanych niewiernych. Lwowski, medytując i poświęcając się badaniom nad Oświeceniem, odkrył że światło i cień to narzędzia takie same jak młot i kowadło. Mówi też o tak zwanych Kardynalnych Prawach Sił Nexusa, zbiorze prastarych praw mówiących na przykład, że magia istnieje by służyć śmiertelnikom jako pomoc, a nie by przejęła kontrolę nad nimi dzięki innym istotom rozumnym, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Bogów. To samo tyczy się: wiary, technologii, kultury i wielu innych rzeczy. Wyróżnia też yin i yang, obecnie w taoizmie elementy w postaci dobra i zła, zaznaczając że nie ma wyłącznie złego czy dobrego przedmiotu, osoby bądź siły, albowiem zależy to od punktu widzenia. Księga Prawdy ukazuje czym jest Oświecenie - racjonalnym ruchem dążącym do zakończenia ery używania wielu aspektów życia do zdobycia władzy. Celem Oświecenia jest przede wszystkim wyzbycie się takich cech jak pycha, arogancja, skąpstwo, rasizm bądź ignorancja, zaś kluczem do nastania złotej ery dla wszystkich są wiedza, równowaga, ciekawość, wolność, równość i altruizm. Czwarta Księga Czwarta to inaczej Księga Braterstwa. Opowiada o tym, jak Najjaśniejsze Imperium przestało być jedynym punktem rozgłaszania prawdy w postaci Oświecenia oraz powołało protektoraty - sojuszników, którzy dowiedli jako nie-imperialni swojej potęgi i możliwości, stając się czymś, co ignoranci nazwali wasalizacją imperialną. Pokazuje tez historię ich powstania - narodziny pierwszego z nich, późniejszą ewolucję, niepodległość w zamian za wieczysty sojusz polityczno-militarny z Imperium oraz zdrady, których się dopuścili co niektórzy, w wyniku czego stracili swoją niezależność w zamian za bycie członkami Imperium Mroku. Przedstawia też dalsze losy Lwowskiego i kolejne działania mające na celu modernizację Pustki, wówczas tak nazwanej za podszeptami wrogów Imperium i zwolenników Panteonu. Czwarta Księga tworzy zbiór opowiadań ukazujących monarchę Lwowskiego i jego działania mające na celu zniszczenie ostatnich śladów Bogów Nexusa oraz dalsze sukcesy, takie jak między innymi naprawę po Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej przeklętych terenów oraz jak w uznaniu zasług za przyjęcie Oświecenia dobrowolnie, wcześniejszą bohaterską walkę oraz znaczący wpływ na kultury imperialne rozmaite organizacje zostały protektoratami, mogąc żyć wedle swoich praw dzięki opiece z Nexus Centrum. Piąta Piąta Księga jest tak zwaną Księgą Poznania. To teksty, które otwierają tych, którzy już nauczyli się Oświecenia na drogę wyższego poziomu, a zatem oprócz poznania w sposób typowy dla Mieszkańców Imperium rozumieją teraz tak jak Obywatele. Nie kojarzą go tylko z racjonalistycznych ruchem pełnym sekularyzacji i malteizmu, który dąży do demokracji, tolerancji i jedności w ramach Imperium Nexusa, lecz w roli wielkiej wspólnoty, której manifestacją jest Więzozmysł, pozwalający na nawiązanie głębszej więzi z innymi Oświeconymi - nie tylko poprzez zrozumienie tego co mówią, w co wierzą oraz do czego dążą lecz także dzięki dobrowolnej wymianie zmysłów, idei i uczuć. Księga ta stanowi doskonały opis tego, jak powstał i rozwijał się Więzozmysł, jedna z fundamentalnych cech Imperium Nexusa, która pozwoliła mu osiągnąć całkowite zrozumienie Oświecenia. To właśnie dzięki temu tomowi Kanonów Oświecenia następuje przemiana prostego Mieszkańca, jaki podróżuje jedynie po swoim wszechświecie w istotę znacznie bardziej zaawansowaną, która rozumie znacznie więcej i może podróżować do innych wszechświatów, lecz jest wciąż ograniczona. Szósta Księgą Zrozumienia lub też Szósta Księga to zbiór kilku opowiadań ukazujących wewnętrzne działanie Imperium Nexusa, jak zwalczanie rasizmu, równe prawa, surowe kary dla łamiących je oraz inne tego typu zjawiska. Nakreślając mentalność, prawo, ogólnie panujące kultury oraz stosunki wewnątrz wielu społeczeństw ukazuje ona mimo wszystko Imperium Oświecenia w samych superlatywach - jako państwo wielorasowe, wielonarodowościowe, wielokulturowe oraz zróżnicowane nie tylko mentalnie, ale i rasowo. Ukazuje też jak skończyli Ci, co podnieśli rękę na najwyższe władze, jednocześnie pokazując rozsądek, sprawiedliwość i wyrozumiałość ze strony władzy i istot zamieszkujących terytoria czy też protektoraty. Dzięki Szóstej Księdze następuje w pewnym sensie wpojenie przymusowej mentalności w imperialnych obywatelach. Przez jej hasła nie widzą innej przyszłości jak dzięki Imperium Nexusa, natomiast ewentualne odłączenie lub nawet rozpad Najjaśniejszego Imperium skończyłby się powrotem anarchii, chaosu, terroru oraz wszelkich innych nieszczęść, z którymi postanowili skończyć, gdy tylko dołączyli do dzieła Arcturusa. Dzięki temu Imperium wyrabia sobie obraz obrońców słabych i wielbicieli wolności. Siódma Siódmą Księgą jest tak zwana Księga Moralności. Uczy ona, że nawet pomimo tych supermocy jakie mają Obywatele, pełni zrozumienia Oświecenia wśród Kombinatu oraz nieskończonych możliwości u Mieszkańców przedstawiciele tego supermocarstwa nie mogą robić sobie czego chcą, ponieważ nadmiar wolności prowadzi do anarchii, a jej niedobór - do rewolucji, która może zrodzić dyktaturę. Dlatego są trzy ważne cechy, jakie przedstawiciel ziem imperialnych winien przejawiać, a są to: honor, moralność i równowaga. Dzięki temu że Mieszkaniec poddaje się samokontroli zbliża się do Oświecenia, a dzięki staniu się Obywatelem wszystkie te trzy cechy są podtrzymywane, ponieważ wie iż jego modyfikacja oraz zbliżenie do głównej idei Imperium Nexusa pozwoliła mu ukazać, że jeżeli wszyscy robiliby co chcieli i nie było nad tym kontroli wszechświaty spotkałaby zagłada. Ten tom Kanonów Oświecenia stanowi zlepek kilku przykładowych historii, biografii oraz kronik, które mają na celu ukazanie niebezpieczeństwa jakie niesie brak Imperium oraz jego Oświecenia. Ci, co zrozumieją tą księgę szybko zorientują się jak niebezpieczni mogą być bez samokontroli. Dlatego Imperium Oświecenia nie tylko ich nie ogranicza, ale również daje wiele demokratycznych i liberalnych praw w zamian za jedną prostą zasadę - mieszkańcy muszą utrzymać wewnętrzną równowagę moralną i etyczną plus żyć zgodnie z prawem oraz budować własny kodeks moralny. Ósma Ósma Księga to tak zwana Księga Uniesienia. Czytający bądź słuchający ją są w stanie zrozumieć ciężar jaki spada na ich barkach w postaci nieśmiertelności, potęgi magicznej i technologicznej, siły Oświecenia, mocy Więzozmysłu oraz wyzbycia się własnych słabości. W zamian jednak muszą wyrzec się tak zwanych Pierwotnych Dzikości, to jest rzeczy które ograniczają ich pojmowanie świata. Do takich czynników zaliczają się: pijaństwo, uzależnienia, nadmierna seksualność, hedonizm, wiara w "bóstwa" oraz skąpstwo. Wyzbywając się takich rzeczy zaczynają rozumieć jedną rzecz - nic nie jest wieczne, a każda przyjemność to tylko ułuda. Przedstawiciele Mrocznego Imperium, jacy zrozumieją w pełni jej nauki zostają awansowani w nauce Oświecenia. Jednak mogą to być tylko Obywatele, dla Mieszkańców jeszcze nie jest to wystarczająco zrozumiałe i przekracza ich pojmowanie rzeczywistości. Ci z Obywateli, którzy zrozumieją Ósmą Księgę stają się przedstawicielami Kombinatu - najwyżej postawionych obywateli imperialnych dominiów, kolonii, terytoriów wspólnych oraz protektoratów, którzy są mistrzami Oświecenia. Teraz, skoro opanowali większość z niego dalej się uczą, lecz teraz od monarchy i jego otoczenia, natomiast ich obowiązkiem jest uczyć mniej wyedukowanych od nich przedstawicieli Najjaśniejszego Imperium. Dziewiąta Księga Wielkiej Medytacji albo też Dziewiąta Księga to zbiór haseł i historii służących końcowemu zapoznaniu się z naturą Oświecenia. Opowiada jak powstało, z jakiej potrzeby przyszło na świat oraz dlaczego to monarcha ma być jedynym mistrzem tego nurtu, a inni nie mogą. Nakreśla też kierunku głębszego zrozumienia imperialnej ścieżki oraz potrzebę zjednywania kolejnych ludów, ras i wszechświatów jako element świętej misji tych, którzy są nazywani przez "separatystów" i "ignorantów" za tak zwanych Mrocznych. Księga ta jest zamknięciem nauczania ruchu Oświecenia. W ten sposób wyjaśnia istniejący porządek wieloświata, rolę Nexusa jako pomostu między wszechświatami, egzystencji Imperium, podziałów wewnątrz niego względem znajomości Oświecenia oraz przyczynę jego rozrostu o setki kolejnych uniwersów w ciągu jednego roku w międzywymiarze zwanym zamiennie Pustką. Nakreśla też przyczynę wielu podziałów wewnątrz Imperium i zwalczania ich jako nieskończonego cyklu życia wszelkich istot rozumnych oraz przedstawia ograniczenia Imperium Mrocznego Oświecenia. Dziesiąta Mianem kolejnej już, Dziesiątej Księgi Kanonów Oświecenia i rozpoczynającej Księgi Triumfu Oświecenia określa się tak zwaną Księgę Zwycięstwa Rewolucji. W ramach tego tomu zawarte są dalsze losy monarchy po powstaniu Imperium Nexusa, między innymi nieoczekiwaną próbę kontrrewolucji znienawidzonych Bogów Nexusa, wieczne uwięzienie ich w straszliwym więzieniu w międzywymiarze, ogłoszenie Mrocznej Wieży centrum wszelkiego Oświecenia oraz siedzibą Więzozmysłu, jak również losy ich Wybrańców oraz decyzję o dalszym rozwoju Imperium Nexusa z ich pomocą jako tak zwanych Apoteostatów Oświecenia podzielonych na tak zwane Zwiastuny Nadziei i Mścicieli Mroku, często będących również dziećmi samozwańczych bóstw. Dzięki tej historii nie-imperialni mogą poznać historię swoich wrogów po zwycięskiej Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej oraz ich dojście do potęgi wiele tysiącleci przed ich pojawieniem się w danym wszechświecie, jak również domyślić się ich motywacji oraz możliwości. Sami przedstawiciele Mrocznego Imperium korzystają z tego, by udowodnić jedną prawdę - żaden byt nie jest niepokonany, nawet jeśli jest on bardzo potężny i nieśmiertelny, a za swoją pychę, arogancję oraz żądzę władzy i potęgi płaci się karą w postaci odebrania takich mocy. Jedenasta Do Jedenastej Księgi, zwanej Księgą Krucjat i Apokalips zaliczają się rozmaite historie ukazujące wydawać by się mogło niemożliwe do wygrania wojny, bitwy czy imperialne Krucjaty, które jakby w jakiś niebywały sposób okazały się zwycięskie dla Imperium. Ten tom Kanonów stanowi zbiór opowiadań, mających być uzasadnieniem wprowadzania Pax Nexus na ziemiach oświeconych oraz jak niektórzy skończyli, rządzeni przez anarchię i terror oraz kierowani butą i arogancją. Historie w Księdze Krucjat i Apokalips stanowią uzasadnienie prowadzenia wojen przez Imperium Nexusa - walczą nie przeciwko jakimś tam wrogom; walczą o zakończenie wszelkich walk, rządów tyranów oraz chcą nie dopuścić do zamiany całych planet w atomowe pogorzelisko lub coś gorszego. Ma to na celu obrzydzenie chęci do wywoływania konfliktów oraz służby w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej jako jeden z największych zaszczytów w całym ich życiu. Dwunasta W Kanonach Oświecenia ostatnią z często powtarzanych Ksiąg na drodze do Oświecenia jest Dwunasta Księga, zwana Księgą Pokoju. W sposób oczywisty nakreśla ona porządek w postaci tak zwanego Pax Nexus. W jego ramach znajdują się: demokracja, tolerancja, altruizm, sekularyzacja oraz Oświecenie. By jednak mogło ono istnieć musi istnieć również władza imperialna, albowiem bez niej wszelkie marzenia o Pax Nexus są niemożliwe i mogą zostać spaczone przez tak zwanych Ułomnych, będących nieświadomymi sługami Antyimperialnych bądź Klerykałów. Jako symbole istnienia Pax Nexus prezentują się: flaga i godło, wojsko, Zakony, monarcha oraz Mowa Nexusa. Księga ta stanowi zwieńczenie całego cyklu, który mówi że Imperium przybywa zakończyć rządy Ery Chaosu, by następnie wprowadzić Erę Pax Nexus, ponieważ tylko oni są z nim zaznajomieni i tylko oni wiedzą jak zakończyć wszelkie wojny na zawsze oraz zaprowadzić pokój, dobrobyt i postęp na danych ziemiach. Przez to wielu określa ich jako Mistrzów, ponieważ kryją w sobie klucz do ich ocalenia. To dlatego gdy już zostaną Oświeceni rozumieją jakie mieli szczęście, nie widząc w Mrocznym Imperium wrogów, ale sprzymierzeńców. Trzynasta Księga Zaginionych Praw to tak zwana Trzynasta Księga, przez wielu uważana za Księgę Ostateczną. Jest ona jednak dostępna tylko jeśli przeczytano wszystkie poprzednie dwanaście, jednak niekoniecznie zrozumiawszy zawartą tam filozofię Oświecenia. W tym tomie nakreślony jest cały porządek istniejący w Imperium - podziały ludności, istnienie Wspólnych Języków i Mowy Nexusa, stworzenie Armii Imperialnej i Zakonów, urząd monarchy, Parlamentum oraz wszystkie inne tego typu rzeczy. Dzięki tej części Kanonów Oświecenia mieszkańcy zarówno terytoriów nexusiańskich jak i państw nie-imperialnych mogą pojąć całą kulturę, prawo oraz mentalność mieszkańców. Ostatnia Księga stanowi podsumowanie wszystkich poprzednich. Jest to w pewien sposób zrobienie rachunku sumienia na Imperium przez jego własnych mieszkańców - wszystkie wady i zalety, cała natura Oświecenia, wszelka historia, mentalność i kultury jakie się przewinęły przez to wielkie mocarstwo w końcu spotykają się w tym jednym tomie, by doszło dzięki temu do rozrachunku na najcudowniejszym dziele w historii wieloświata, jakie wyzwoliło śmiertelników i inne jeszcze istoty od fałszywych Bogów Nexusa, kapłanów, szamanów i tym podobnych heretyków. Wybrane fragmenty Pierwsza Druga Trzecia Czwarta Piąta Szósta Siódma Ósma Dziewiąta Dziesiąta Jedenasta Dwunasta Trzynasta Ciekawostki *Kanony Oświecenia są spisane wyłącznie w Mowie Nexusa. Spisanie ich we Wspólnych Językach jest karane jako znieważenie symboli państwowych, natomiast runy wykonane w dialektach innych niż Mowa Nexusa nie działają. en: Canons of the Enlightenment Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Księgi